Victor and Victoria: Desire, Passion, Urges, Love
by Cris.P.C
Summary: A Victor & Victoria from Tim Burton's "Corpse Bride"'s fanfic. It shows what they feel physically and emotionally for each other. I hope you like it! And sorry if I've grammatical mistakes, I'm still learning! / Un fanfic de Víctor & Victoria de "La Novia Cadáver" de Tim Burton. Muestra lo que sienten física y emocionalmente el uno por el otro ¡Espero que os guste! ;D


**Disclaimer:** "La novia cadáver, de Tim Burton" ("Tim Burton's Corpse bride") y todas sus escenas y personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños (Tim Burton, etc.). Escribiendo este fanfic no pretendo otra cosa que entretener, sin ánimo de lucro alguno.

**Disclaimer:** "Corpse Bride Tim Burton's" ("Tim Burton's Corpse Bride") and all its scenes and characters belong to their respective owners (Tim Burton, etc..). Writing this fic do not intend anything but entertaining, non-profit one.

**Victor and Victoria: Desire, Passion, Urges, Love**

_(Spanish version. English version below this one.)_

-Te amo-susurró Víctor a su esposa. Era preciosa, tanto por fuera como por dentro. Qué afortunado era por tenerla a su lado... Por dentro tan buena, tan dulce, tan comprensiva y valiente... Por fuera tan hermosa, con su cara tan linda, su cabello tan suave, sus dulces ojos, su piel de seda, su cuerpo grácil y estilizado... Sus formas femeninas se insinuaban bajo la ropa... Y Víctor sentía algo que no había sentido nunca antes... Algo que le hacía ruborizarse, pero no por ello era menos potente ni menos intenso... Deseo..., sí , deseaba verla llevando _solo_ su anillo de boda...; pasión... ardiente...; impulsos... de tocarla, sentir su piel sobre la suya, de acariciarla, de cubrirla de besos, sentir sus labios sobre los suyos, de abrazarla, de mostrarle lo que sentí a por ella... La mujer de sus sueños, el amor de su vida... Y también deseo de que ella hiciera lo mismo, de que le acariciara con sus bellas, suaves y delicadas manos, sentirlas recorriendo su cuerpo, de que le besara, le abrazara... Y entrar lenta y suavemente dentro de ella, escuchándola suspirar, uniéndose hasta no poder más... Sintiendo su calor alrededor de él...

-Yo también te amo-respondió Victoria a su esposo con una sonrisa. Era tan afortunada por tenerle a su lado... Su marido, el hombre de su vida, el joven que había hecho realidad su sueño de enamorarse, de amar... Tenía tanta suerte... Víctor era tan bueno, tan dulce, tan amable, tan... adorable... Incluso cuando se mostraba tímido o nervioso era encantador. Y era tan virtuoso... Victoria se había sentido atraída por él desde que lo escuchó tocar el piano... Y luego le vio... y era tan mono... tan alto, con su suave cabello oscuro, con ese mechón rebelde tan gracioso a su izquierda, sus grandes ojos castaños, su fina nariz, sus manos... A Victoria le encantaban sus preciosas manos de pianista, de largos y finos dedos y muy suaves, que eran tan maravillosos sobre el piano como sobre ella... Le encantaba que la acariciase... Cada vez que su piel tocaba la suya sentí a como si hubiera fuegos artificiales bajo ella... Victoria sentía algo que no había sentido nunca antes por nadie... Deseo..., se ruborizaba al pensarlo, pero deseaba verle con tan _solo_ el anillo de boda puesto...; pasión... que quemaba...; impulsos... de tocarle; de acariciarle; sentir sus dedos, su suave piel deslizarse lentamente sobre la suya; de besarle; de abrazarle... de demostrarle cuánto le amaba... Y de que él hiciera lo mismo con ella, la estrechara entre sus brazos, la envolviera con su aroma, la besara, sentir el roce de sus labios... Y que entrara en ella, despacio, mientras le oía suspirar, sentirle dentro de ella, uniéndose lo máximo que podía unirse una pareja de enamorados, una pareja que se amaba. Eso era lo que ambos sentían... Y cuando cumplían ese deseo y unían sus cuerpos con amor y cariño Víctor y Victoria se sentían los más afortunados y dichosos del mundo y estaban eternamente agradecidos a Emily por haberles permitido estar juntos.

_(English version)_

"I love you" Victor whispered to his wife. She was beautiful, both outside and inside. He was so lucky to have her at his side... Inside she was so good, so sweet, so understanding and courageous... Outside she was so beautiful, her face was so pretty, her hair was so soft, her sweet eyes, her silken skin, her body was graceful and stylish... Her female form was insinuated under clothing... And Victor felt something he had never felt before... Something that made him blush, but that didn't made it less powerful or less intense... Desire... He wanted to... yes, he wanted to see her wearing _only_ her wedding ring...; passion ... burning ...; urges... to touch her, to feel her skin on his, to caress her, to smother her with kisses, feeling her lips on his, to embrace her, to show his feelings for her... The woman of his dreams, the love of his life... And he wished her to do the same, to caress him with her beautiful, soft and delicate hands, to feel them walking on his body, to kiss him, to hug him... And slowly and gently enter inside her, listening to her sigh, both of them joining till they can't more... Feeling her heat around him...

"I love you too" said Victoria to her husband with a smile. It was so lucky to have him at her side... Her husband, the man of her life, the young man who had realized her dream of falling in love, of love someone... She was so lucky... Victor was so good, so sweet, so kind, so... adorable... Even when he showed himself shy or nervous he was charming. And he was so virtuous... Victoria had been attracted to him since she heard playing the piano... And then she saw him... And he was so cute ... so tall, with his soft dark hair, with that rebellious lock so funny to his left, his big brown eyes, his fine nose, his hands... Victoria loved his beautiful pianist's hands, with long and thin and very soft fingers that were as wonderful on the piano as on her... She loved him to caress her... Every time he touched her skin she felt like if she had fireworks in it... Victoria felt something she had never felt before for anyone... Desire... She blushed at the thought, but she wanted to see him _just_ with his wedding ring...; passion... that burned...; urges... to touch him; to caress him; feeling his fingers, his soft skin sliding slowly on hers; to kiss him; to hug him... to show how much she loved him... And she wanted him to do the same with her, to embrace her, to envelope her with his aroma, to kiss her, to feel the touch of his lips... And to enter into her, slowly, as she heard him sighing, feeling him inside her, joining the most a loving couple could join, a couple who loved each other. That was what they both were feeling... And when that desire fulfilled and they united their bodies with love and affection Victor and Victoria felt the most fortunate and blessed on the world and they were eternally grateful to Emily for allowing them to be together.


End file.
